Pokemon Lovestory: The Run Away Adventure
by Faithdragons
Summary: 4 teens run away from their life in Sinnoh's Jubilife City wanting to go own their Pokémon adventure but getting stuck in the City by attending Poké-School. But one night they run away to Johto. How will they do? What will happen to them? What will their parents think? All the questions hang in their heads as their love for another grow.
1. Chapter 1: The Run Away

Pokemon Lovestory: The Run Away Adventure

**Please Note that this is my first Fan-Fiction, This chapter won't have any 'love scenes' yet. Reviews will be appreciated much.**

**Thank you! **

The black haired girl stood outside from a building looking upon the scenery. Her dark blue tips sparkled in the midst of sunset. Her hazelnut eyes looked upon the green hills down the grey pathway down. She turned around as she heard over footsteps echo through the hallway as she heard a familiar voice

" Couldn't wait any longer, couldn't you Skylar?" as the male's voice bellowed through the silent hallway

" Aizen you're late!" as she almost yelled while turning to him seeing the brown freckles and raven black hair neatly done

"Well let's just say that Phia and Sam had to do something" As he smirked at her

"Did you tell them we're meeting up here tonight here at midnight?" as she tilted her head at him trying to avoid eye contact knowing that she would blush by seeing the brown eyes with green accents.

"They already know"

"Got the tickets for the boat?"

" You mean the Ferry?"

"Same thing"

"You betcha" as he held up 4 tickets in him hand

" So, are we-"

"Running away?"

" Aizen I hate it when you finish my lines"

" Thats what you get for being friends with me"

" Thanks..." as she muttered

" Welcome" as he smiled warmly at her cause her blushing lightly

" Listen I got to pack my bags for tonight-"

" So we can get away from our overly protected parents and Pokémon School?"

" Exactly."

" Your welcome"

" Anytime "

They paused for a bit and let the silence echo throughout the hallway once more.

As the female 16 year old started to exit out from the hallway and into the outside world once more the 17 year old boy said something out of his mouth,

" Well, say goodbye Sinnoh and hello Johto"

" Will do"

As both of the waved goodbye to each other and walked out from the building walking their separate paths to both of their homes.

The moon overhung both of their heads as they ran home knowing what to do.

The two teenagers walked through the streets together carrying bags of supplies and Poké-Dollars hanging out from their pockets.

The Golden brown boy mumbled under his breath while carrying his part of the groceries " Most shopping ever done Phia,"

" You got that right, Anyways its going to be worth it when we're in Johto" as the chestnut haired girl reply almost sulking from all the groceries she was carrying.

" Phia?"

" Yes Sam?"

" What starter your going to chose?"

" Chikorita for sure"

" You kidding right? Your going to get your ass-kicked by me"

" By what? Your choice you said that you were getting a Totodile"

" Type advantage doesn't count"

" Its counts for most of it"

" Go Fuck yourself"

" Ha, you wish"

" Bitch"

" Ass-Hole"

Silence continued to grow between them knowing that they will have to say Good-Bye from their home town. Soon after Sam and Phia walked to Skylar's house as they knocked on the door. The door creaked a bit when it was opening as Skylar's mother stared blankly at them as a smile crept upon her face.

" Hello Phia and Sam"

" Hey Mrs. Crylis" as the boy smiled at the mother of his friend

" Can I help you something?"

" We need to talk to Skylar please, if you can bring her down that would be ideal" as the girl's eyes looked upon her best friend's mother

" Sure thing, I will bring her just wait a moment please" as she closed the door quietly

" Sam?" as Phia questioned Sam

" What do you want?"

" Remember after this we need to go to Aizen's house" as she gulped

" Forget that crap, I will go by myself, We know how his father hates Aizen's feminine friends" as the boy replied

" Alright..." as she responded

Once again the door open again peeking out Skylar's head

" Here's your stuff" as Phia handed over a bag of groceries to Skylar's hands

" Thanks and remember midnight" as the black haired girl replied as both of them nodded as she closed to door. Shortly after Sam walked Phia home as he walked to Aizen's home and dropped off the bag of materials for the journey.

Skylar quickly ran upstairs on one hand holding the bag of supplies as the other holding the stair railing. She ran to her room and locked the door swiftly and quickly. She plopped the bag onto her bed as she grabbed a backpack underneath her bed. While opening the backpack and pouring out the bag of supplies out she took a deep breath and started to pack. Inside the bag of stuff was pokéballs, potions, food, a sleeping bag, a notebook, a few pens, a flashlight, and a mini tent. The girl stuff all the supplies into her backpack except the pokéballs. She took off her belt and attached them to it. She put the belt back on and sighed and laid on her bed, thinking. She knew that Aizen and her both wanted a Cyndaquil but both knew that Professor Elm only had one of each starter. Their plan was to play sticks, whoever got the shorter stick will have to ask a egg from the Professor. She stared at her ceiling knowing that this might be her last time seeing it and in deep thought of the Cyndaquil. She closed her eyes and remembered the time when she first took care of a Cyndaquil in the Poké-School with Aizen. They did both a wonderful job and loved the little fire creature as it laughed and smiled at the two. Both of the teens loved Cyndaquils ever since then. They both knew they wanted the Cyndaquil equally but both thought they wanted it more. She dosed off and fell asleep.

BEEP BEEP

"Urgh..." as the black haired girl woke up to her alarm clock and turned it off. She looked at the clock through the night's glaze of darkness in her room. It showed 11: 49 on it. "Shit!" as the girl quickly went on her feet as picking up the blue and white backpack and putting around her arms as she quietly rushed down stairs. She grabbed her spare key to her home as she wrote a note quickly and left it on the countertop of the kitchen as she ran out of her home. She ran to the hallway in the school as quickly as possible while looking at her watch frantically. She didn't care anymore and ran on the wet and muddy grass with her black high tops on and barely making it the the hallway. While still huffing and puffing and looking at her watch the time was 12:01 as she sighed. The black haired boy chuckled at her

"Looks like Skylar slept-in" as Aizen grinned at her

"Oh shut up" as she responded heavily

" You wish he did" as Phia chimed in while having her white backpack decorated with pink and orange swirls

" Hey where's Sam?" as Skylar looked at both of them and around them with her blue hat on her flowing hair

" Over here" as the boy looked at them in a tree outside the building

" Good" responded Skylar

He jumped out and walked up to them and giving them a nod as he pointed to

Canalave's City port and not far from Jubilife City where they were at. The others nodded at him as they started to walk to Canalave. All wondering about their futures in Johto.

**Yay! The First Chapter is Done! What do you think? Please review and keep in mind this is my first Fan-Fiction! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Ferry

Pokemon Lovestory: The Run Away Adventure

**Well here's Chapter 2! Enjoy!**

The 4 teens kept walking to Canalave City half asleep and half awake. It was 3 am in the morning and the teens look at other calling each other zombies since they look like they got hit with a bus. Sam's blue eyes fluttered around every once in a while to look at Phia. He grew a liking to her by picking on her and pranking her lots. Aizen kept on bugging Skylar how he was going to get the Cyndaquil and not her. He kept bragging and talking on and on cracking a joke once in a while so none of them fall asleep completely and nobody was bored. Skylar didn't care Aizen as he kept talking to her. She grabbed her C- Gear out from her backpack, grabbed some earphones so she can listen to the radio on it. Phia meanwhile had the map and kept making sure that they were on track while once in a while she would go to Skylar and grab her hand to look at her watch so she know what time it is. They avoided much forest as they could without running into a Pokémon.

"Hey are you even listening to me?" as Aizen asked Skylar

" Not really I'm listening to something else so I don't hear your blabbering mouth" as Skylar muttered at him

" Thanks..." As Aizen didn't know how to respond

Phia giggled to the conversation to this. This kept her smiling, _Skylar and Aizen_, as she thought to herself. _Classic, _as she thought again.

Sam was staring at Phia zoning out while walking. He kept having daydreams about her and thoughts but he tried to shake it off. He didn't really know what to do. _Do I like Phia?_, as he kept questioning himself, _Fuck it, I don't know anymore_, as he thought again as he tried to focus of the times that all of them will have in Johto.

Skylar was humming to herself quietly to the tune of the song on her C-Gear. While doing that she kept worrying about not having a little precious Cyndaquil for herself. She knew that Aizen kept talking about Cyndaquil over and over but that just made it worse for her. It made her feel like that she was sinking into her own shoes and all icky around her. She didn't know what to do without a little Cyndaquil. She loved all Pokémon but for her out all of the starters she would chose a little Cyndaquil without a doubt. She thought of other Pokémon in Johto that she could use on her team throughout her journey with her friends in Johto. She thought that Phia most likely will have strong graceful Pokémon while Sam on the other hand he will have brave and calm Pokémon. Aizen, she thought that he will have top-notch Pokémon of all sorts. She found herself in a tight spot, what Pokémon will she use?

Aizen stopped talking after the remark Skylar made to him. He was reckless but a dare devil to anything and a bit of a prankster when time comes. He thought of himself as a leader to this little group. He kept thinking about Cyndaquil. Was he going to win and receive the little guy? He didn't really know anymore, but he started to think of what an average 17 male would think about, Girls. Aizen confused his own mind about it. He turned around to see Sam walking backwards and talking to Phia. He turned his head and saw Skylar, Skylar was about to turn her head to his direction. Aizen quickly turned his head away so Skylar didn't see him staring at her. He felt his heart pound as he took a deep breath. He turned around to see Skylar once again but she was looking away. He continued to stare at her, she had a light blue shirt on with a denim blazer on with a matching faded white into blue jean shorts with her black belt on followed up by her blue hat. Aizen felt his cheeks getting a bit hot as he studied more of her body. Her B cup boobs seemed like they were a bit bouncing to him each time she took a step. This made Aizen's cheeks get a bit redder and warmer. He tired to look away from Skylar but his mind kept picturing Skylar in it. He tried to shake it off but it kept getting worse. He lost to his own senses and looked at Skylar once again when she wasn't facing at his direction. All he thought was _boobs, boobs, boobs_ as they were bouncing to him. _Damnit Skylar, why are you making me feel like I'm starting to like you?_ as he thought in confusion. _Fuck_ as he saw Skylar started to face his direction as he looked forward again. _That was too fucking close_ as he thought to himself. He looked down at his pants and saw a mini boner. _Fuck you Skylar, you made me get turned on a bit _as he tried to avoid from anybody seeing his bulge.

It was 5 am in the morning and 3 hours until the ferry to Johto arrives. They were almost to Canalave City as they felt like total zombies.

" Joy to the world, I'm fucking exhausted" as Aizen said out loud

" You got that right" As Skylar replied

" But hey, we are almost there!" as Phia chimed in

" You are fucking right but remember? WE LEFT AT MIDNIGHT!" as Aizen shouted

" Aizen calm down, I feel you but remember? She's the one with the freaking crappy map" Sam replied in an annoying tone

" Fuck you Sam" as he responded

" What did you say?"

" Oh I'm freaking sorry, I said FUCK YOU SAM!" as he shouted in his ear

" Ass" Sam gritted his teeth

" Still fuck you" as Aizen glared at him

" Guys lets not kill each other" said Skylar while still listening to music

" Yeah let's not" As Phia agreed to Skylar

" Fine" as Sam and Aizen snapped

Skylar rolled her eyes as Phia grabbed Skylar and dragged her to her.

Skylar whispered "What?"

Phia answered softly " Did you hear the conversation?"

"What do you think? They yelled over the music I had on what do you think?"

"Yes?"

"Ding ding ding! We have a winner!"

Phia smirked " Sam stood up for me"

" What does that fucking mean?"

" Does he like me?"

" Dude, I bet he likes you as a friend you know how Sam is"

" Okay..."

" Wait"

" Wait what?"

Skylar gave her an evil grin "You like Sam don't you?"

"WHAT!?" Phia almost yelled that Aizen and Sam looked at her then shrugged it off

"Hehehe... Yah you do" as Skylar poked her

Phia flushed red " No-o-o.."

Skylar grinned and rolled her eyes "Surrreeee you do"

" Fuck you Skylar" Phia said under her breath

" Thats what friends are for"

" Why thats very a kind thing for you to say"

" Welcome, if you excuse me I'm going to listen to my music again"

" Your gladly excuse" as Phia shooed Skylar away

A half hour later they arrived at Canalave city. Skylar took a breath breath of the fresh air breezing in.

"Beautiful Day" as she smiled as she watched the sun glowed upon them

"Sure is" as Aizen replied

" GUYS!" as Phia yelled at them

" What?" as Sam responded

Phia grabbed Sam's hand in one of hers and Skylar's and Aizen's hand in another and ran as fast as she could to the port.

" What the fuck Phia?" as Aizen pulled his hand away from her as he tried to massaged it from nail markings onto his hand.

" Look!" as she grabs Skylar's watch showing what time it is. The watch said it was 7:50 am.

"Damnit" as Aizen said as he ran grabbing Skylar's hand and dragging her along with him

" AIZEN!" as Sam yelled

" Follow me Phia!" as he ran up to Aizen trying to keep up pace

" CURSE YOU GUYS!" as Phia yelled at them while running

By the time that everyone caught up with each other they ran up to the ferry that they were taking just in time.

"You kids barely made it" as the Sailor were scanning their tickets as he let them through

"Here is your room key" as the Sailor handed them the room key

" Thank you" as Aizen said breathlessly

The teens slowly walked to their room on the ferry. Aizen inserted the room key into the scanner as the light turned green he opened the room's door. Without looking into the cabin he said

" 2 Twin beds, a couch bed, and a extra bed" as Aizen smiled at them

" Um you mean 1 queen bed right?" as Skylar pointed inside the room which contained only a queen bed instead what of Aizen said.

"What?!" as Aizen said in shock

" Its okay Aizen we know you screw things up sometimes" as Sam gave Aizen a pat on the back. Aizen glared at Sam

"Thanks" as Aizen scoffed at Sam

" Anytime" as Sam evilly grinned

" Guys this isn't helping!" as Phia snapped at them

" Well then whats the plan?" as Skylar walked in with the other teens

" I dunno.." as Aizen closed the door

" Well we know that Aizen and I aren't going to be sleeping together" as Sam laughed

" Duh Sam" as Aizen snapped

" I'm not going sleep with you two" as Skylar pointed at Aizen and Sam

" Same goes here" Phia calmly said

" Then Skylar and Phia you share the bed, Sam and I will be sleeping in our sleeping bags on the floor"

"Meh better than nothing" as Sam shrugged

Skylar and Phia nodded in agreement.

Once everyone got settled in they started about Johto, memories, and other stuff that would pull a laugh. Skylar was laying down on her stomach looking at Aizen and Sam and participating in their conversations. Phia was sitting up and painting her nails smiling and laughing to their their little chat. Aizen was sitting on the chair near the desk while Sam took the other chair. Everyone was having a good time with their little small talk.

Aizen had navy blue gloves that exposed his fingers and was skin tight. He had a casual leather jacket on with a white shirt underneath. He had torn up faded blue jeans and a chain followed up by some sneakers. Sam had a typical t-shirt on with some casual shorts and similar gloves like Aizen except they were black outlined with white with sneakers on. Phia had a orange blouse with a hole on side of a sleeve for a style and she had black tights on. She had necklace on with a heart charm on with a matching bracelet. Like the others, she to had some plain old sneakers on. Skylar had light blue t-shirt and denim jacket like before with her blue hat. She had faded white blue jean shorts with her black high tops with white laces. She had a bracelet that matched Phia's except it was a star.

Later on they slept for some hours to catch up on. Around 5 pm Skylar and Phia fluttered around the cabin talking knowing the boys were asleep.

"You had a good nap?" asked Phia with a yawn

"Yup"

"Same thing goes here"

"Awesome"

"What else can we do besides sleep?"

"We can go to the shop or grab some grub"

"I say both" as Phia hopped off the bed and started to brush her hair

"Sounds good, lets go in like 15 minutes" as Skylar checked her watch as Phia nodded in agreement. Skylar grabbed her wallet and stuffed it into her pocket.

"Phia?" asked Skylar in a worried tone

"Yes?" as Phia continued to brush her hair

"You nervous too?" asked Skylar with disappointed ring to it

"About what?"

"Johto"

"I wouldn't worry about it"

Skylar sighed deeply "Okay, I trust you"

"Don't worry, its going to get better sooner than you think"

"Whatever you say" as Skylar laced up her high tops on

Phia slipped on her shoes on "Lets go"

"Kay" as Skylar followed her taking the key with her

**Well what do you think? I tried to add some love into it but I'm saving that for later. Please kept note that this is my first fan-fiction storyline whatever you want to say. **


	3. Chapter 3: The Arrival

Pokemon Lovestory: The Run Away Adventure

**Hey there guys! Here is chapter 3! The romance will come soon so don't worry! :)**

**Enjoy Chapter 3!**

Aizen felt his dry mouth taking over him as he flipped over onto the other side of his body. He groaned as he curled up into a ball trying to get comfortable but it seemed this side of of to be awake overcame him. He got out of his sleeping bag and stretched. He looked around the room and only to find two girls and a room key missing. He groaned to the sight of this. He grabbed his jacket and headed out and wrote a note saying that 'Sam stay here or die' .

He opened the door as he peeked his head out into the hallway just incase if they were there but all he saw was a old couple and a room service waiter. He walked out of the room and closed the door shut. He started to think of where could they be? He thought and thought all he think of is the shops or the restaurants on the ship. He pasted a few other tourists and tried to avoid contact with anybody but only to Skylar and Phia but mostly Skylar.

Ever since yesterday he couldn't get her out of his mind. He started to think that he might be starting to like her but he argued with himself that he didn't and they were just friends. He finally arrived at the footsteps of a dress shop and hear many girly squeals coming from inside. He sighed and this was his best guess that this is were they were. He was about to walk in until he felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked over and just saw a blond girl staring at him.

"Um can I help you Miss?" as Aizen said trying to escape from her as soon as possible

"Sorry! I thought you were somebody else" as the girl apologized

"Its fine, don't worry about it" as he smirked as he continued to step inside the shop

Aizen gasped and mumbled to himself "Oh my fucking Arceus" as he saw Phia and Skylar with dresses on. Phia had a one strap orange pink hue to her dress that perfectly hugged her body as it was outlined with rubies. Skylar had a bright cyan dress that fitted her perfectly, a sleeveless sweetheart and the bottom half was flowing and was detailed in sapphires and diamonds. Aizen could of sworn he right there got a nosebleed and quickly ran out of the store. Aizen covered his nose nobody could see that he had a nosebleed this very second. He panicked and ran to a restaurant and stole some napkins to stop the nosebleed from being noticeable. He walked to the bathrooms and cleaned up his face and nose.

Aizen was still in shock of what he just seen. All he could remember was Skylar and Phia looking so fucking hot to him. He dosed off thinking of Skylar once again but then he tried to snap out of it but it seemed like he couldn't. He felt like he was being taunted by her or something. _This is fucking messed up_, as he thought to himself, _Why do I like her now? I knew for 7 years now, why now oh dear Arceus? _As he thought more walking back to the room he felt a light tap on his shoulder.

He felt like it was that blonde girl and clenched his fist and turned around without making eye contact at the person

"What do you want?!" as he snapped as he soon laid eyes on Skylar and Phia

"Oh sorry guys, I thought it was somebody else, they been tapping my shoulder this whole time" as Aizen lied calmly and chuckled

"Spying on us?" asked Skylar with a grin

"I was looking for Sk- I mean both of you since you brought the freaking key with you"

"Well we both thought that you guys will still be asleep" as Phia happily said

"Well you thought wrong" as Aizen smirked

"Whatever" as Skylar mocking said as Phia rolled her eyes.

"Hey want to get some food? Since we're here" as Aizen said calmly

"Sure" said Phia as the trio walked together to the cafeteria were all the food and restaurants were there.

A few hours later the trio burst in laughing with glee of their time together as they saw Sam still sleeping as Aizen looked at him and gave a evil grin to both of the girls as both of them nodded their heads. Skylar threw Aizen a pen, a Aizen easily caught it. He crouched down near to Sam's face and started to draw. Skylar and Phia had trouble of not laughing their heads off as both of them had a pen in their hands while Skylar was drawings on Sam's arms while Phia drawing on his legs. Once they were done they were laughing like little children laughing to a stupid joke.

Phia had a better idea of putting some accessories on him. Phia got out pink nail polish while Skylar finding some rings and sunglasses while Aizen got mismatching socks. They painted Sam's nails pink while him having some sweet shades and rings on and to top it off with some wacky socks it made them laugh so hard until it made their sides hurt.

Skylar took a photo of poor sleepy Sam on her C-Gear while Phia did that with her newly yellow pokétch. Aizen really didn't care but only to have of Sam looking like that he was fine.

Somewhere it was now around 10 pm for the teens as they waited to arrive to Johto and Sam still asleep and had no clue of what happened it him. Aizen bought a few sodas for them to share while still waiting for Sam to wake up.

"Hey thanks Aizen for the sodas" as Phia took a sip

"No sweat"

"Hey guys" as Skylar said

"Mhm Sky?" as Aizen said after taking a sip of soda

"Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" as Phia asked confused

Skylar shook her head "I'll talk it about it later" as she took a sip of her soda

Phia shrugged "Mkay" as she took another sip

"Anybody want to go swimming with me into the ship's pool?" as Skylar chimed in

"I'll go" said Aizen

"I'll stay here with Sam, I want to see his reaction" said Phia calmly as a smile took toll on her face

"Your loss"

"It should be your loss"

"Whatever" as Skylar shrugged "Aizen meet me in the pool soon"

"Kay" as he nodded as Skylar walked into the bathroom to change into her swimsuit

"You like her" as Phia said rapidly went Skylar left

"What?! Hell no!" as Aizen yelled as his cheeks turned bright crimson

Phia gave him a smirk while still grinning " You still like her"

"I told you no"  
"I saw you staring at her yesterday you pervert" as Phia said straight forwardly

Aizen's cheeks turned a darker shade of red " Now you're lying"

"No you are Aizen"

"Shut the fuck up"

"Hell no"

Aizen got his swim trunks as stormed out of the room while bringing a towel.

"Stupid Phia... I freaking don't like Skylar" as he muttered to himself as he went to change into the bathrooms near the pool

"Fuck you Phia" as Aizen said under his breath after his was done changing into his swim trunks he stood outside of the pool waiting for Skylar. Few moments later he waited and waited it felt forever to him just to wait for this one girl. He was staring at the slowly moving sky as the ship pasted by the clouds and stars across the sky. He took a deep refreshing breath of air and continued to wait.

Slowly a figure started to walk up to him and softly said

"Sorry for the wait Aizen" as a giggled was heard. Aizen looked directly at Skylar. She was wearing a blue and white polka bikini with a matching bottom. Aizen felt like he was going to have a nosebleed any second and just staring at Skylar. Aizan felt his cheeks growing warm

"Um... You look nice" as he tried to smile

"Thanks!" as Skylar happily smiled at him

"So um.. Are we going to swim or um.. What?" as he stammered still blushing from Skylar.

"Lets!" as she grabbed his hand and dragged him to the pool

Aizen felt his cheeks growing more warmth from the touch of Skylar's hand touching his just made him more blush by the second. Since it was late out nobody was at the pool so it was just for them. Aizen can feel that he just got turned on from Skylar's bathing suit and charm to him. He felt his dick growing to a bigger bulge each second. He kept on blushing harder. He knew that he had a crush on Skylar and finally accepted himself for that.

He had this urge to just have sex but he knew this was against the law but he felt trapped in his own little world. He and Skylar both dived into the pool and swam. Aizen thought it wouldn't hurt a bit to blush but he didn't want Skylar seeing the bulge so he had this idea. He hugged Skylar from behind her back. Skylar started to laugh as she tried to get him off from her. Skylar kept feeling this lump against her ass when Aizen was hugging her but her didn't care. All she cared about was to get him off from her.

"Get off of me!" as Skylar demanded

"Oh I'm soooooo scared!" as Aizen mocked her

Skylar laughed " Aizen get off from me you ass!"

"Who am I?"

"An ass"  
" Buzzzzzzzz No"

" Your fucking Aizen, Aizen!"

"Apparently I'm an ass according to you" as he smirked

"Get off me!" as she tried to get out of Aizen's grasp

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes!"

"Not today"

"Yes!"

"Maybe!"  
"Maybe?"

"You said maybe so I win!" as Aizen gripped Skylar harder

"Ugh"

"Mwhaha"

"I hate you" as she sticked her tongue at him

"I'm tired of this"

"THANK GOODNESS!"

"Hehe... You shouldn't of said that"

"Awh"

Aizen lets go of Skylar as they swim. Skylar softly kissed him on the cheek which caused Aizen to blush like crazy again.

"Thats for releasing me"

Then Aizen felt a shock of pain as his head flipped to the opposite side

"And theres a Slap for being an ass"

As Skylar stuck her tongue at him once more as he and she climbed out of the pool and grabbed their towels while walking back to the room.

Once they got back they quickly changed back into their night wear clothing. Skylar was wearing a blue tank top and white cloth shorts. Phia was wearing a light pink nightgown while Aizen wearing his boxers and a white tank top that Skylar and Phia forced him to wear.

Once done talking and drinking all the soda and still waiting for Sam to wake up they decided that they were to just wake him up themselves. Sam thought it was very funny and fell back to sleep and everyone fell asleep with him.

The next morning everyone was packed up and ready waiting to hear what they wanted to hear. They looked into each others eyes with worry, determination, and relaxation.

Soon they finally heard it

"Welcome To New Bark Town we will be arriving in five minutes"

**So what did you think? Too much with Aizen and Skylar? Also I meant to name Aizen like that and Skylar as well. Please keep in mind that this is my first novel/ storyline ever. Reviews will be very useful! Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Starters

Pokemon Lovestory: The Run Away Adventure

**Hey there guys! Here is chapter 4! Hope you like it!**

The four teens just stared at each other in silence. They now officially ran away from their home Jubilife City, Sinnoh. Now they were entering a new home town for them, a start for their adventure finally to come New Bark Town, Johto.

A deep breath echo through the room

"We are finally here" as Skylar said softly as she stared at the ground

"Yah..." as Phia responded staring at a wall

Aizen looked at the both two girls. Both of them were overwhelmed by the fact that their dreams of having a Pokémon adventure finally came true. This was also a dream came true for the boys as well, all four had the same dream.

"Guys lets go" as Sam got up with his backpack hanging from one arm

"He's right C'mon" as Aizen got up with Sam as he opened the door

Phia and Skylar followed them out of the room as they exited out of the ship. Shortly after all of them were out of the ship they pondered around observing. Smiles showed up on their faces as they nodded at each other. They all started to run to the Johto's famous Professor Elm. The teens chose to start their adventures in Johto because they loved the starters, cities, and to get away from home as far as they can. They teens hated Unova because they said the people there were to annoying. Kanto would be a good choice but the trip was to expensive and to many trainers go there. Hoenn they had too little knowledge about to go there. Sinnoh, well they can't stay there. The other regions they didn't like at all.

Once they were out of the dock and into New Bark Town they felt a huge gust of wind blew behind them causing their hair to fly everywhere.

"Hey, my hat!" as Skylar's hat flew up in the air by the powerful blow of the wind

"GET HER HAT!" as Phia yelled at Aizen and Sam as she stomped on Sam's foot and poked Azien in the chest hard

"Jesus Christ! Okay!" as Aizen yelled at Phia as he tried to get Skylar's het back

"FUCKING SHIT! MY FOOT!" as Sam shouted as Phia dig her shoe into his foot.

Aizen jumped high into the air and grabbed Skylar's Hat "Got it!" as he yelled and gave it to Skylar

"You guys are such goofballs!" as Skylar chuckled as she put her hat on over her black and blue hair.

"Anytime" as Aizen smiled at her

"Lets just hope that Phia doesn't kill Sam's foot" as He pointed to Sam and Phia

"Yeah" as she chuckled

"C'mon lets help them blow up the world" as he smirked as Skylar willingly followed Aizen.

"FUCK OFF PHIA!" As Sam tried to get his foot away from Phia's

"NEVER!" as she stomped harder onto his foot

"Guys are we going to the Professor or what?" as Skylar chimed in as Sam and Phia snapped out of their fight

"Fine." as Phia removed her foot on top of Sam's foot

"Thank Arceus" as Sam mumbled.

The teens continued to walk to the Professor's Lab as they saw some sticks as they pasted by

"Hey Skylar, remember about the sticks?" as Aizen picked up one

"Yah, about the Cyndaquil" as she responded

"Guys I will hold the sticks" as Sam snatched the stick out of Aizen's hands as he broke it unevenly behind his back so both of them won't see

"Okay you chose first Skylar" as he showed her two sticks off off evenly

"Um the right one" as she pointed at it

"Then I'll get the left" said Aizen

"Skylar wins" as Sam showed the two sticks and hers was larger by a centimeter

'What!?" as Aizen said dismayed

"Wha?" as Skylar said confused

"Aizen lost, Skylar you won the Cyndaquil" as Phia giggled

"Yay?" as Skylar was a lost of words of happiness but couldn't be since Aizen was zoned out of sadness in the corner of her eye

"Congrats Sky" as Aizen softly muttered as he sighed as he felt his heart sank.

After that they went inside. They saw papers flying everywhere as people rushing side to side of the lab.

"Hello?" as Sam said loudly

One of Professor Elm's assistants walked up to them. It was a grown man with black hair with glasses "Can I Help you?"

"We came for starter Pokémon" as Phia piped up

"Follow me then" as the man walked away and having the teens following him like a Mother duck having her ducklings following her.

The man walked up to a a machine looking chamber having three red and white balls lined up in a triangle. He pointed to each one

"To the left is Cyndaquil your brave fire type, the Middle is Totodile the calm water type, the right is Chikorita the lovely grass type" as he pointed to each one

Skylar was the first to pick up the red shining ball with a white bottom sparkling clean. She just stared at the ball then Aizen. He stared at her with sadness filling in his eyes but smiling shyly. She felt bad for him since he wanted the Pokémon so bad. she walked away from the machine as Sam picked up the ball containing the water Pokémon. When it was Phia's turn she smiled with passion as she picked up the ball and hugged it a bit as she walked away saying "Thank you sir!" as she piped up with a glorious smile.

"Your welcome" as the Man smiled at the 4 teens one by one. Once he turned to Aizen not looking at him.

"Can I help you?" as The Man faced Aizen

"Its fine.. Don't worry" as Aizen tried to smile

Skylar frowned to this.

"Sir" as she said sharply

"Yes?"

"Watch" as she grabbed Aizen's hand and open it and plopped the Poké-Ball in his hand as she closed his hand

"There you go Aizen, have fun with Cyndaquil" as she smiled.

Aizen stared at her with a puzzled look but then a smile

"Thanks..."

"Whats your name young lady?" as the Man turned to her

"Skylar"

"Follow me, you three stay there" as he walked to somewhere off having Skylar shrugging by his side.

"That was fucking to nice of her" as Phia whispered to Sam

"Tell me about it" as he whispered back as both of them stared at Aizen staring at the ball in his hand.

"Did you freaking drug her?" as Sam randomly said to Aizen

Aizen gave him a shocked look "What the fuck no!" as he almost yelled

"You freaking did, didn't you?" as Sam gritted his teeth at Aizen

"Sam?" Phia said softly

"What now Phia?"

"I'm agreeing with Aizen on this one, I knew Skylar since we were both 5. She is freaking nice" as Phia said seriously

"Thanks Phia" as Aizen muttered

"Fine he didn't then" as Sam scoffed

Meanwhile with Skylar the Man walked up to a medal door that was locked. He opened it with a key. Once the doors opened he dragged Skylar inside locking the door behind him. It was a room with different colors of Poké-balls she never seen before. The man walked up to this one Poké-ball. Its was a bright aqua blue with a yellow star on top and had a white glow to it. He picked the Poké-ball up and gave it to Skylar.

"Inside the Pokémon is a very special Cyndaquil, take good care of it" as He said to Skylar handing her 4 Poké-dexs one sky blue, yellow, orange, and dark green. She thanked the man kindly as she walked out to see she friends once again.

**Well that its for chapter 4! I know it was short but I will type/ write more when time comes! So stay tuned for Chapter 5!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Capture

Pokemon Lovestory: The Run Away Adventure

**Hey there guys! Here is chapter 5! **

* * *

Skylar walked up to her friends with her special Poké-ball in her hand and all the Poké-dexs.

"Help me" as she muttered as everyone took a Poké-dex leaving the sky blue Poké-dex for Skylar. Phia had the yellow while Aizen had the orange and Sam having the dark green Poké-dex. While Aizen and Sam checking out the Poké-dex Phia said quickly

"Guys lets get out of here before they kick us out"

Sam stared blankly at Phia "She does have a point C'mon guys"

As the others nodded in agreement they grabbed their backpacks while attaching their newly Pokémon in their little cozy ball to their belts. They stuffed their brand new Poké-dexs in their pockets and left the building. Phia got out a map of Johto and showed them the map when they were in the Forest next to New Bark Town.

"Okay Phia show us that map of yours" as Aizen said while leaning against the tree.

"Okay" as she opened up the map and laid it on the ground as she crouched next to it while Skylar was next to her side.

"Were here" as she pointed her finger at the area labeled New Bark Town

"We can take Route 29 to stop by Cherrygrove City and take Route 30 and 31 to get to Violet City or take Route 46 and 45 to get to Blackthorn City but their Pokémon there are very high leveled." as Phia explained to them.

"I say we go to Violet City, I believe the first gym leader is there" Skylar replied

"I agree with Skylar" as Aizen replied "Our Pokémon will be wiped out if we go to Blackthorn" as he added.

"Same here" as Sam looked at them

"Then lets go!" as Skylar smiled

Phia nodded as she folded up the map and neatly put it in her backpack. Aizen started to walk with Sam while Skylar was waiting for Phia. As Phia closed her backpack she saw the peculiar Poké-Ball that was attached to Skylar's belt.

"Hey Sky, what type of Poké-Ball is that?" as she swung the backpack around her arms and pointed at the ball attached to her belt.

"Personally I don't even know, but it has my Starter Pokémon inside of it" as Skylar and her started to walk following Aizen and Sam behind.

"What Pokémon did that Man give you for your Starter?" as Aizen spoke overhearing the conversation.

"A Cyndaquil, well a special one he said" as Skylar said calmly

"Well show us your Cyndaquil!" as Sam joined the chat between the teens.

"Okay" as she grabbed the Poké-ball off from her belt wondering what to say to let the Pokémon out.

"Cyndaquil C'mon out!" as she threw the Ball in the air and released a different type of light of a regular Poké-Ball.

It was blue as usual Poké-Ball but when the light hit the ground to form the Pokémon a white glowing mist surrounding their feet. As the light formed the Pokémon blue and orange flares sparkled from the light. As the Poké-Ball returned to Skylar's hand the light finished forming the little Pokémon as the Cyndaquil appeared with white sparkles shining off it. The Cyndaquil gave the teens a puzzled look as it looked like a regular Cyndaquil to them.

"What's so special about this Cyndaquil?" as Sam snorted

The little Cyndaquil gave Sam a glaze as she charged up her flames on her back. Instead of a regular orange flame with a yellow light to it it was a Neon blue flame with a sky blue light to it.

"Woah" as Skylar's eyes sparkled at the Cyndaquil's flame

"This can't be possible, the shiny Cyndaquil's appearance is like pink" as Sam explained with a shocking tone to it.

"Well fuck that, this is a real beauty Cyndaquil" as Skylar kept staring at her Cyndaquil in wonder and amazement.

Aizen stood there staring at Skylar's Cyndaquil as his heart started to pound with excitement. He stared at the Cyndaquil then back to Skylar. He thought _They both are beautiful _, as he kept staring.

"Skylar, you're very lucky to have a Cyndaquil like this" as Phia responded quietly.

After the silence of just staring at the blue Cyndaquil, Aizen happily spoke.

"Guys lets meet our Pokémon shall we?" as he grinned with a taunting charm to it.

Phia nodded happily as Sam took no hesitation.

"Go Totodile!"  
"Go Chikorita!"

"Go Cyndaquil!"

As the three said at the same time. The Poké-Balls cracked open with white light as all three Pokémon's form and figure started to shape. After appearing out of the Poké-Balls all of each starter looked at each other. Skylar's Cyndaquil is a female like Phia's Chikorita. The males were Aizen's Cyndaquil as well as Sam's Totodile.

"Chik-orr" as the Chikorita chirped giving a smile to everyone as she greeted each new trainer and Pokémon.

A bit later after the 'meet & greet' the trainers set off with their tiny new Pokémon.

* * *

Around 9 pm, the trainers were almost to Cherrygrove City but they decided to camp out that night.

"Okay who has the stands for the tent?" asked Sam setting up the tent

"What do you mean stands?" as Skylar looked at him blankly.

"For the huge tent, everyone has a piece to it" as Sam explained

"Oh, that makes more sense" as Skylar face palmed herself.

"Here" as she handed him the stands for the tent.

"Thanks" as he grabbed them and continued to work on the tent.

* * *

Aizen came back with some firewood bundled in his arms while his little Cyndaquil carried as much as it could.

"There we go" as Aizen piled the firewood up as his Cyndaquil handed him the firewood then stones to circle the firewood around.

"Thanks buddy" as he patted the little Cyndaquil as he smiled.

He looked around and to see Skylar and Phia having their small talk as their Pokémon were exploring the area. He turned to Sam's direction to find him setting up the huge tent with his starter Pokémon.

"Hey Sam I'll finish setting up the tent" as he walked over to lend him a hand

"You sure?"

"Yes, go take a walk or break or something" as Aizen muttered as he continued to set up the tent.

Sam nodded and smiled. "Totodile you coming?" as he turned to the little blue reptile Pokémon as he nodded his head and ran up to catch up to Sam.

During the walk, Sam thought about the journey and his friends. He knew that he will enter the Johto League and try his best to win it. As he continued to think more of the journey the most he thought about his friends. He thought as Aizen a the average goof-ball but a best friend a guy could ask for. Skylar was different, she was nice and always listen to music. His thoughts started to wonder and ponder to Phia. He started to think of her as a close friend but the more he thought about her made his mind pop up new questions and day dreams about her. He did have a liking to Phia but always in a friend zone type. Sam kept thinking about her, considering he was the same age of Aizen they both knew that most boys of their age was thinking about girls. That effect started to take toll as he thought more of Phia. _Her smile_ as he was at a lost of words for, he knew he had some sorta thing for Phia but just didn't know how to describe it.

* * *

"Sam! Sam!" as he heard his name being called for as he turned around to see Phia looking for him as her Chikorita was trotting next to her. His eyes flickered with excitement as he felt some sort of warmness of just seeing Phia.

"Hey whats the problem now?" as he felt a smile glistening on his face.

"Nothing" as she giggled to his joke "I just came to get you" as she fully responded

"Nah let's not, let's take a walk shall we?" as he winked at her.

"Later" as she giggled again "Just follow me you" as she grabbed his hand and dragged him back to the camp.

* * *

Once Phia came back with Sam, Skylar stared at the two then their hands which were wrapped up with another.

"Hehe.." as Skylar laughed calmly "You guys hooked up or something?" as she pointed at their hands being held by another.

Both of them blush as they quickly stop holding each others hands.

"No were not!" as Sam said straight forwardly as he blushed a bit more as he tried to look away.

"You wish" as Aizen muttered to himself as he leaned against a tree.

"Whatever you say" as Skylar smiled and rolled her eyes as she played a bit with her Cyndaquil with a tree branch.

"Guys can I nickname my Cyndaquil?" as she continued to play with her Cyndaquil

"Sure, it is your Pokémon" as Aizen replied

"Then what should I name it?"

"I dunno Blue, Flare, Blitz" as Aizen recited some names

"Wish, Destiny, or Mystery?" as Phia suggested

"Wish" as Skylar murmured "I like that" as she said with a smile

"Hey little fella can I call you Wish?" as Skylar bent down to her Cyndaquil sparkling in the moonlight.

"Cynda!" as the little Pokémon agreed with a cheery smile.

She smiled to this as she continued to play with her Cyndaquil.

"Guys I'll be back" as Phia started to walk with her Chikorita.

"Ok" as Aizen didn't care he looked up to the midnight black sky and saw stars overhead.

* * *

While Phia was walking she was looking around for something. That something she was looking for was a Pokémon. She wanted to battled it so her Chikorita can have some experience levels to it or catch the Pokémon.

After time she couldn't find any Pokémon traces or even a Pokémon. She sighed as she sat on a nearby log.

"Oh Chikorita" as she said softly in a let down tone. She started to pet her little Pokémon until they heard a swish.

"Did you hear that?" as she tried to look at where did that swish come from. She looked back at Chikorita as it nodded her head.

Phia stood up as yelled "Come out you little pussy!" wanting to taunt the Pokémon out of its hiding spot.

A pink popped out with its eyes peering at them. It had two leaves attached to its head like Chikorita. The Pokémon cried out in an angry tone.

"HOP!" as the pink Pokémon used a tackle on Chikorita.

Phia frantically checked her Poké-dex to see what moves Chikorita knew. While still having the Poké-dex out to guide her she yelled out.

"Chikorita! Ue your tackle!" as Chikorita obeyed her trainer and tackled the Pink Pokémon straight into its gut.

"Now use Razor leaf!" as Chikorita sent out sharp and fast spinning leaves at the Hoppip without hesitation.

The Hoppip tried to dodge the Razor leaf but got hit anyways. The Hoppip starined to get up but fell due to fatigue as it fainted. Phia still with a look on her face as she had a red and white ball and looked at the Hoppip.

"GO POKÉ-BALL!" as she threw the ball at the pink Pokémon. As the ball popped open its light surrounded the Hoppip as it was transferred into the ball. The ball landed on the ground as suspense fell between Phia and Chikorita. The ball beep softly as it cradled itself side to side. Then a final beep closed as the ball fell silent, as Phia felt a smile crept upon her face. She picked up the red and white ball on the ground and squeled in exicitement.

"We did it Chikorita!" as she hugged the little leaf Pokémon.

She attached the Poké-ball containing the Hoppip to her belt as she and Chikorita walked back to camp.

* * *

**Thats it for Chapter 5! Please review for me and give feedback. Thanks for reading! Stayed tune for Chapter 6!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Scream

Pokemon Lovestory: The Run Away Adventure

**Hey there guys! Here is chapter 6! Hope you like it!**

Skylar popped a marshmallow in her mouth while put one on her stick as she raised it over the fire as her blue Cyndaquil did the same. She smiled as she saw this.

"Hey is it just me or Phia has been gone for a long time?" as Aizen sat down next to Skylar

"She has been gone for a long time" as Skylar replied while turning her marshmallow onto the other side.

"I'll go find her" as Sam stood up and picking off his marshmallow off from his stick and feeding to Totodile.

Sam ran through the woods with Totodile and yelling out loud

"PHIA!" as he yelled repeatedly with Totodile chasing after him.

"PHIAAA!" as he ran around looking side to side and in front of him.

Thoughts passed through his head like

-_Is she hurt? _

_-Did she pass out?_

_What happened to her? _

_-I want another marshmallow! _

He skidded to a stop as he found a river and sighed _No sign of Phia yet_. As he took a deep breathe he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Dude, You didn't let Skylar or I respond to you, you just took off" as Sam turned around and found Aizen looking at him with a sly grin on his face.

"Fuck off Aizen, I'm trying to find Phia"

"We already found her"

"WHAT!? HOW?!"

"Ahem, if you let me finish"

"Continue" as Sam said with a grudge to it

"She arrived at the camp when you took off, we tried to stop you but it was too late and it was worth it you see you react when Phia was gone" as Aizen smirked at him and his Cyndaquil popped his head up from Aizen's shoulder.

"Aizen"

"What?"

"Fuck you"

"We know that you like Phia"

"You mean by we you mean you"

"We means Skylar and I"

"You wish that Skylar had a thing for you"

"Shut up"

"Ha, you wish" as Sam smirked at him

"Whatever, C'mon we need to go back to camp or else the girls will start to worry"

"Looks like somebody became the ladies man" as Sam remarked as he walked by Aizen's side.

Aizen tried to not respond as he got annoyed. "Do you want me to tell Phia you have a thing to her?" as he blurted out

"Hell no!"

"Then shut the fuck up"

"Pussy" as Sam mumbled.

As they got back they saw Skylar and Phia talking their little small talk.

"Hey" as Aizen said as he grabbed a marshmallow and popped in his mouth.

"Hey" as Phia replied "Hey guys what you guys going to do? Like enter the Johto league or something?"

"I'm entering the Johto League" as Aizen replied as he sat by the fire.

"Same here" as Sam sat next to Aizen.

"I'm going to do contests" as Phia said with a smiled "They are just so awesome!" as she smiled wider.

"Well thats great, Skylar what are you going to do?" as Sam faced Skylar as she was staring at the ground.

"I'm not really sure... I want to do both contests and enter the Johto League" as she softly said staring at the ground.

"Then do both" said Aizen as he grabbed a stick and as he started to roast a marshmallow.

"I could but, it will just be to much work." as Skylar looked at her friends with a worry look.

"Hey it will be fine, just do both" as Phia smiled at her

"Ok then, but I'm trusting you guys" as Skylar chuckled.

"Of course you do" as Sam replied.

"Soon after when everyone changed into their nightwear clothing they went into their tents and slept.

As Skylar entered her tent she got out her sleeping bag and settled it on the ground. She climbed into the sleeping bag as the blue Cyndaquil was out of of her Poké-Ball she curled up next to Skylar.

"Night Wish" as Skylar closed her brown eyes and slept softly.

During the night she thought she heard a noise and woke up. She peered out of her tent showing a crack of the outside world covered in darkness. She looked around with the tiny crack that she limited could see out of it. She looked to her left and saw nothing as she looked on the right she saw just a small burning flame and shouts of commands.

"Cyndaquil use Swift on that boulder!" as the male voice shouted.

"Huh?" as Skylar said to herself softly.

"Wish follow me outside" as she put her high tops on and walked outside slowly and silently.

The blue flamed Cyndaquil followed her trainer as they stepped outside. Skylar saw Aizen in a loose white shirt in his boxers as she watched him train with his Cyndaquil as she and Wish hid behind a tree. She continued to watch as Aizen's undone hair ruffle in the cold wind as he and his Cyndaquil trained throughout the night. Skylar watched them with her deep brown eyes as her flannel white tank top brushed against the wind as well as her cloth blue shorts. Her long black hair fluttered in the wind as her dark blue tips showed radiantly in the moonlight.

She looked over to Wish and nodded as her Cyndaquil nodded back. She and her little Pokémon walked through the woods until they found a spot to train. They agreed that they should train by the river where a small clearing was.

"Okay lets see what moves you have" as she took out her Poké-dex.

Skylar just stood there staring at the Poké-dex in shock. She looked back as Wish as the Cyndaquil tilted her head.

"Lets train tomorrow" as she softly said.

She picked up her blue flamed Cyndaquil as it rested on her shoulder. As she turned around she saw Aizen staring at her as his Cyndaquil was by his feet.

"Aizen? What do you doing here?" as Skylar questioned him

"To find you, its hard to miss a girl watching you train" as he smiled at her.

"Did not!" as she lightly blushed

"Ahem, you did to, its also hard seeing a girl hide behind a tree"

"So what if I did?" as she blushed more

"That means that your wrong and I'm right" as he smirked.

"Oh just shut up" as she mumbled at him.

"Ha, Aizen 1 and Skylar 0"

"Lets just get back to camp" as she started to walk

"But I got to admit" as he paused "You do look pretty in the moonlight" as he walked next to her

Skylar blushed more as she felt her cheeks get even warmer.

"Thanks" as her voice got softer as she looked at him as memories flashback to her.

_It was 7th grade, day was shining as she had her new uniform on as like every other girl, her face blank as she looked around trying to find the same people. All she found different color hair and different faces. She walked all around campus trying to find her best friend. _

_"Come on Sophia!" as she rushed hall to hall, door to door, and class to class. No sign of her friend, _

_"Stupid Phia," as she panted heavily as she leaned heavily against a wall and slowly slide down to the ground._

_ She felt a heat emerging from her cheeks and eyes as warm water filled into her now glossy brown eyes. Trying to make friends was tough for poor little Skylar as her head filled with negative thoughts as her heart disappeared from her sadness, but soon to come back when she was happy once more. _ _Her head buried into her legs as her fragile arms wrapped around them. _

_"Hey what happened? You seem soooo happy" as a sarcastic tone fulfilled the voice. _

_As the water filled eyes looked up, seeing another student with black ruffled hair with silver braces filled his mouth but had a cute touch to it._

_"Please go away..." as Skylar tried to look away as she looked down into her navy blue coat._

_"You wish" as the boy sat down next to her, " Never saw you before here, you new?" as the boy tried to look at her._

_A lump filled Skylar's throat as she turned away "Yah... I was looking for somebody" as more tears started to fill her eyes. She didn't want to be here all she wanted to do it to be with Phia and at home._

_"Well its nice to have a newbie at the school" as a chuckled came out. _

_"I don't even want to be here.." as Skylar whispered to herself quietly. _

_"It will get better" as the boy overheard, "Also Aizen's the name, if you're looking for Phia she's down the hall" as the boy got up and waved a gentle good-bye._

_Skylar just looked at him strangely and almost wanted to yell at him from how does he know about Phia?_

"How do you know Phia!?" as she blurted out almost yelling at him.

_"She told me, showed me a picture of you two," as he walked away slowly looking at her. _

_"WAIT YOU KNOW PHIA!?" As Skylar yelled out as a hand softly touched her shoulder as Skylar turned sharply from the person next to her it was Phia. As she sighed in relief as a sparkle filled her eyes again._

_"Well see you later!" as Aizen waved and took off. _

As the flashback slowly ended, first time meeting Aizen was just a shocker day for her. When she realized that she had been staring at him for to long made her stomach flutter as she felt a tint of warmth on her cheeks knowing that she is blushing. The two shortly arrived at the camp and said a good night for now as they went into their tents and slept.

Light bounced off the tent as it shined through into the golden-browned hair girl as she snoozed softly in her pink sleeping bag as her 2 poké-balls laid softly beside her head. The soft pale girl slowly opened her eyes as the sunlight gleamed in her eyes and she smiled to herself. She sat up as her skin touch the slightly cold ground as she took a deep breath. She got out her bag as she took out her hair brush and started to brush her hair. After getting ready she peeked out her head a bit seeing nobody outside. She slowly stepping outside with her poké-balls in hand. Her warm breath stood out from the cold air as she looked around to double check if any other beings were around her. She slowly walked as she looked around franticly, her stomach flipped into knots feeling uncomfortable as her head was spinning feeling a presence was next to her. A hand laid on her shoulder coldly, as a scream echoed throughout the woods.

**Hey guys! Sorry for this to be late, anyways I just wanted to say that if I should continue every detail in the story in their journey or should I skip it to the main part? You decide! **


End file.
